pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Pyroclasmic Slooch
The Pyroclasmic Slooch is an enemy found in Pikmin 3, first seen at Nintendo's E3 2012 conference. It resembles a black slug-like creature with yellow-orange rings of light pulsing down its body. It is somewhat cone-shaped with two small antennae at its tip. It cloaks itself in flames which will set any Pikmin species other than Red Pikmin on fire if they make contact with it. It moves slowly, leaving a trail of fire behind it that can further ignite Pikmin. Its face consists of two small eye stalks and a long gray-blue tongue, which the Slooch can lash out to snatch Pikmin from a medium range. It is only hurt by Red Pikmin, as they are immune to fire, but they can also be hurt by other Pikmin if it goes into the water. While a Rock Pikmin's initial thump can damage it, they will quickly catch on fire. When killed, their flaming bodies extinguish and shrink down to a smaller size. The Pyroclasmic Slooch will sometimes act as a hazard. By leaving trails of fire, it has the ability to block areas for non-Red Pikmin, which will only be accessible if they are defeated by Red Pikmin. It takes 3 Pikmin to carry and is worth 20 Pokos. Notes ''Pikmin 3'' Website "These slow-moving creatures use fire to keep away potential predators. They also use their tongues to reel in prey." Pikmin 3 Prima Guide "Pyroclasmic Slooches are flame-covered creatures that produce trails of fire as they move around an area, In addition to these very effective defense qualities, these creatures are able to devour any Pikmin standing directly in front of them. When battling a Pyroclasmic Slooch, use a squad of Red Pikmin to charge the creature from the rear, or throw Red Pikmin onto its back." Battle Strategy Defeating the Pyroclasmic Slooch is simple. Take some Red Pikmin (at least 3) and throw them onto the Slooch's body. If the player has less than 3 Red Pikmin with them, be sure to call them back after a few seconds, because the Slooch will be able to buck them off and will be able to eat them. If you don't have Red Pikmin on you, a few direct hits with Rock Pikmin will also do them in. Just make sure to whistle them before they burn to death. Gallery Pyroplasmic Slooch.jpg|Two Pyroclasmic Slooches being attacked by Charlie and his group of Red Pikmin. Pyroplasmic slooch.JPG|A Pyroclasmic Slooch in the demo, showing the beta name, Pyroplasmic Slooch. UE1.png|Alph and group of Rock Pikmin near a group of Pyroclasmic Slooches. Zoom Pyroplasmic Slooch.png|Zooming in on a Pyroclasmic Slooch. Trivia *It is possible that the name may be a pun of a pyroclastic flow, a fast moving current of hot gas or rock commonly found in volcanoes. This would make sense as these appear to be made of magma. *Its beta name was "Pyroplasmic Slooch," a one-letter difference between its final name. *Like the Fiery Bulblax, this creature's flames will extinguish if you lead it into water, allowing all types to attack it. Strangely, they don't extinguish if it's raining. *Like the majority of grub-dogs, the Toady Bloyster, the Peckish Aristocrab, the Burrowing Snagret, and the Sandbelching Meerslug, the Pyroplasmic Slooch is able to ingest a Bomb Rock, which will kill it instantly. Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Tropical Wilds Category:Distant Tundra Category:Twilight Hollow Category:Fire Enemies Category:Canon